El diario de Tres
by xjapan
Summary: Los siete mounstritos Seis harta de no saber absolutamente nada de su hermano Tres decide tomar prestado su diario desafortunadamente lo pierde ¿ lograra recuperarlo antes de que el se de cuenta?
1. Chapter 1

EL DIARIO DE TRES

CAPITULO UNO

LA CURIOSIDAD DESEIS

Hola bueno aqui esta una historia de los siete mounstritos por si no recuerdan esta serie se trata de siete hermanos monstruos muy graciosa que se transmitia en zaz esta basada en el libro de Maurice Sendack por lo tanto no me pertenece espero les guste

Era un dia lluvioso en la calle chensut y no habia nada que hacer o por lo menos eso parecia ahora los siete eran adolescentes Una se convirtio en coach de u equipo de futbol aun era muy preocupona por sus hermanos menores tenia veinte años cumplidos Dos se convirtio en un escritor aun era muy srrvicial y educado y se sentia muy orgulloso de su enorme nariz tenia diesiocho años Tres por fin se decidio por una cosa en especial ya no tenia tanta gente viviendo en un mismo cuerpo ues se debatia en un doble personalidad por un lado el actor yliterato serio y romantico y el simpatico handyman quien no tenia miedo de ensuciarse las manos aun era un poco dramatico y poseia una inteligencia incomparable ultimamente estaba muy unido a Una y tenia a casi todas las chicas de Centerville tras de el lástima que era demaciado inocente y distraido como para darse cuenta tenia diesiseis años Cuatro y Cinco los gemelos o al menos eso decian que eran seguian siendo muy unidos Cuatro se habia convertido en un roquero y seguis siendo un poco rebelde por suerte su rebeldia era para bien Cinco se convirtio en un cuidador de tortugas aun era muy infantil y muy tierno ambos tenian catorce años Seis se habia convertido en una diseñadora o almenos eso aspiraba a ser pues solo tenia doce años aun queria mucho a Una ya Tres y tambien era un gran bailarina algo vanidosa pero de buen corazon y por ultimo Siete el mas pequeño solo tiene diez años de mayor aspira a ser fotografo y seguia siendo amante del queso

Pues nuestra historia comenza en este dia lluvioso la pequeña Seis miraba a su hermana mayor leyendo un libro

Seis(leyendo el titulo ) - guia de la hermana mayor sobreprotectora ¿que clase de basofia es esa?

Una- dime niña¿tienes algo mejor?

Seis -ovbio (saca una revista) esta revista es un cuestionario para saber si eres buena amiga lo conteste basandome en Tres

Una ¿y lo contestaste bien?

Seis claro que si( en ese monento llegan Cuatro y Cinco)

Cuatro-¿que hacen chicas?

Una yo leyendo ella no se

Cinco¿podemos ver su libro?

Seis claro

Cuatro y ¿este cuestionario para sirve?

Seis- para que no sirve quedras decir es para saber si eres buen amigo

Una lo contesto basandose en Tres a ver si lo contesto bien

Cuatro bien vamos a ver ¿cual es la comida favorita de su mejor amigo?

Seis facil el budin

Una no Seis la comida favorita de Tres es el pollo frito

Seis ok un error lo comete cualquiera

Cuatro sigamos ¿ cual es el color favorito de su mejor amigo?

Seis el verde

Una no Seis su color favorito es el rojo

Cuatro¿cual es el libro favorito de su mejor amigo?

Seis veitemil leguas de viaje sibmarino

Una no Seis su libro favorito el los miserables ¿no ves que es un romantico?

Cuatro dramatico diras sigamos ¿cual es el animal favorito de su mejor amigo?

Seis los gatos

Una no Seis el es alergico su animal favorito son las aves

Cuatro¿cual es la posecion mas querida de su mejor amigo?

Seis sus disfrases

Una no Seis desde hace años no tiene tanta gente viviendo en un mismo cuerpo gracias al creador sus pocesiones mas queridas son su violin su didjeriru su caja de herramientas y una rosa roja que le regalo una admiradora secreta

Seis(molesta) no es justo ¿como sabemos que ella tiene razon?

Cinco por que es cierto lo que dice todo

Seis ¿como saben todo eso? de Una si lo creo porque ultiamente estan muy unidos y no se porque pero tu no puedes hablar con el sin hacerlo enojar

Una se escucharlo

Cuatro leimos su diario(se tapa la boca mientras Una lle dirige una mirada asesina) amm sigamos ¿cual es el mayor secreto de su mejor amigo?

Una ustedes no saben eso

Cinco es que no acabamos de leer porque Tres nos vio y nos saco a coscorrones de su cuarto

Cuatro pero aun queremos saber

Una(molesta) larguense

Cuatro que caracter vamos Cinco(se van)

Una Seis te aconsejo que si quieres saber mas de el aprendas a esccharlo

Seis ok oh "podria usar la tactica de Cuatro"

Fin del capitulo uno

¿lograra Seis encontrar el diario?

¿que hara Una?

Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

EL DIARIO DE TRES

CAPITULO DOS

EL DIARIO

En ese preciso momento Una estaba inmersa en su lectura habian pasado varias cosas en el trancurso de los años por lo cual debia mantenerse mas unida a sus hermanos pronto recordo lo que la habia unido mas a su hermano Tres la cosa fue asi apenas cumplidos catorce Tres recibio su primer violin en ese momento estaba vestido como su mejor personalidad Lenny Trestain y apesar de las burlas por parte de su hermano Cuatro rapidamente aprendio a tocarlo ese mismo dia a Cuatro se le ocurrió preguntar si estaba conciente de que algunos personajes que interpreaba ya habian muerto a lo que respondio que si y que esa era su manera de rendirles homenaje pero aun asi no dejo de preguntarle el porque cambiaba tanto su personalidad a pesar de que ya lo habia explicado varias veces pero a pesar de la explicacion Cuatro siguio insistiendo

Cuatro -¿a que le tienes miedo Tres?

Tres a nada solo no me agrada ser yo mismo

Cuatro si claro tienes miedo por que asustas a la gente

Tres(molesto) eso no es cierto

Dos -Cuatro ya basta

Cuatro no digo mas que la verdad

Esto molesto al chico quien ya habia perdido la paciencia y sin darse cuenta golpeo a su hermano ante la sorpresa de todos logicamente se arrepintio despues y se fue a su habitacion sin querer hablar con nadie

Mama (preocupada) Tresito

Una-tranquila mama yo hablare con el

Mas tarde

Una -Tres oye ¿te encuentras bien?

Tres -VETE PORFAVOR NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE

Una -Tres no me voy a ir hasta no saber que pasa

Tiempo mas tarde ambos hermanos hablaron de varias cosas pronto ella se dio cuenta que el tenia muchas cosas en comun con ella a ambos les agradaba la misma musica los comics entre muchas cosas mas para evitar otra confusion ella le regalo un diario en el cual el podia escribir lo que el sentia

A los pocos minutos deja de llover y mientras Una estaba recordando cosas la pequeña Seis se escabulle hasta la habitacion de su hermano mayor aprovechando que el habia estado ayudando a su madre con algunas reparaciones en la cocina

Seis bien hechemos un vistaso(en ese momento llega Dos quien habia escuchado algo)

Dos ¿que estas haciendo?

Seis AHA que susto me diste

Dos- te hice una pregunta Seis ¿que haces aqui?

Seis-aqui estoy para dar alegria y deleitar al mundo con mi belleza

Dos no en el mundo si no en esta habitacion

Seis¿en la habitacion?

Dos (sarcastico) no en la cocina

Seis yo no estoy alla

Dos era sarcasmo Seis

Seis pues tu sarcasmo fue muy grosero y yo te creia el mas educado

Dos lo siento Seis no quise ofenderte

Seis pues muy tarde ya lo hiciste

Dos de verdad Seis yo...oye ¿ estas evadiendome?

Seis ¿quien yo?

Dos(tratando de no perder la paciencia) si tu

Seis yo nada y tu

Dos ay ¿que traes en las manos?

Seis en las manos dedos en los dedos uñas y en las uñas barniz

Dos ay Seis (en ese momento Una escucha la discusion)

Una Seis ¿que traes ahi?

Seis nada ese libro es mio si mio

Una y ¿porque no lo traias antes ?

Seis ¿que? no yo tenia el diario de Tres ( se tapa la boca)

Dos ¿intentaste robar el diario de Tres? que verguenza Seis

Seis se que esta mal pero no es justo no se absolutamente nada de Tres y fue mi mejor amigo primero

Una ya te dije que aprendas a escuchar

Seis esto me sale mas facil no me agrada pero no tengo de otra

Una trae aca ( intenta quitarle el diario pero esta sale corriendo)

Justo cuando esta apunto de alcansarla el diario cae por la ventana y va a dar a un camion de muebles

Seis ay no ¿que voy a hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

EL DIARIO DE TRES

CAPITULO TRES

LA BUSQUEDA

Seis ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Tres va a odiarme de por vida

Una calma Seis el no es asi

Dos y mientras mas pronto sepa lo que paso mejor

Seis no el no debe saber tenemos que recuperar ese diario

Dos ¿ tenemos? me huele a sinfonica tu lo sacaste de su cuarto

Seis porfavor ayudenme no le digan a Tres

Una lo siento pequeña pero si no se entera ahora lo sabra dspues y sera mucho peor

Fue entonces que se le ocurrio algo pues no queria que su hermano mayor se enterada de lo ocurrido pues sabia que si no se enfadaba por menos haria un drama

Seis SIETE YO SE COMO NACEN LOS BEBES HUMANOS

Una no te atrverias

Seis oh me ayudan oh le digo

Dos ay esta bien pero si no encontramos ese diario le diremos a Tres

Seis Si GRACIAS

Mas tarde

Cuatro a ver dejame ver si entendi ¿ Seis perdio el diario de Tres y van a buscarlo?

Una si por eso queremos que lodistraigan por ningun motivo debe salir de la casa

Cinco bueno esta bien

Cuatro espera un momento no va a ser tan facil odio admitirlo pero es muy listo y va a empezar a sospecchar

Una se que es inteligente tal ves demaciado pero yo se que ustedes pensaran en algo solo sera unas horas

Seis porfavor porfavor porfavor

Siete te ayudaremos Seis nosotros distraeremos a Tres

Y asi mientras Seis y sus hermanos mayores salian a buscar el diario los mas jovenes se encargarian de distraer a su hermano mayor pero la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla por que como era de esperarse el joven actor y handyman pronto comenzo a sospechar el porque tantos accidentes en su casa y claro rapidamente dio con los responsables

Tres de verdad a veces no los entiendo ¿ como rayos es posible que tantos accidentes se originen por un juego de futbol?

Siete amm si es que aveces el juego sebpone un poco brusco

Tres bueno no tengo nada que objetar recuerdo que a tu edad tampoco media mi fuerza al jugar (en ese momento suena el telefono) Sendak marido en alquiler a su servicio un fuga muy bien salgo para aya(cuelga el telefono) niños tengo que salir ahora porfavor no rompan nada (se va)

Cuatro no Tres espera genial y ahora ¿que?

Mientras

Una ¿como que se fue?

Cuatro si no nos dio tiempo de nada

Una genial ahora tenemos que encontrar lo mas pronto posible ese diario sin que ns vea

Dos mira ahi esta

Seis oh oh pero tambien Tres

Fin del capitulo Tres

¿que van a hacer ahora?

¿lograran distraerlo antes de que otra cosa suceda?

lo sabremos la proxima vez


	4. Chapter 4

ELL DIARIO DE TRES

CAPITULO CUATRO

DISTRAYENDO AL HERMANO

Seis ¿y ahora que vamos a hácer?

Una tu distraelo nosotros iremos por ese diario

Seis ok pero dense prisa

Y dicho y hecho la pequeña Seis se dispuso a distraer a su hermano mientras Una y Dos buscaban el diario para terminar con esto de una vez pero justo cuando lo habian encontrado a Dos le dio una alergia y el diario fue a dar por los aires

Dos ay no aya va

Una atrapalo

Mientras

Tres asi que tu solita veniste alboliche

Seis am no Dos y Una me acompañan

Tres ya veo

Seis ¿y tu que haces?

Tres acabo de reparar una fuga de agua precisamente aqui (en ese momento ve a una y a dos corriendo y persiguiendo el diario) hey ¿que ese no es mi diario?

Seis no no es

Tres si si es perdona Seis pero debo correr

Seis espera Tres yo voy contigo

Mas tarde

Una aya va

Dos permiso compermiso

En ese momento Tres y Seis venian corriendo hacia el mismo autobus turostico al que Una y Dos habian subido para recuperar el diario de su hermanito menor

Conductor que tal yo soy Phil veran algunas personalidades veran que estan de suerte bueno antes de comenzar ¿ay algun productor por aqui? (nadie responde) ¿ni si quiera de cable? ok aqui se filman las grandes peliculas y series de todos los tiempos Y AUQUE HAY ACTORES TALENTOSOS ESTAN CONDUCIENDO LENTOS AUTOBUSES POR TODO OTAWA Y NO SON RECONOCIDOS( todos se le quedan viendo con caras de what ) jeje bueno sigamos aqui se filmo la escena de amor en tiempos de colera donde Artur le dice a Natasha que la va a dejar ay es una de mis favoritas (actuando segun el) ¿no soy el hombre que mereces Natasha acaso solo voy a hacerte miserable

La actuacion de aquel joven era tan mala que a la pequeña Seis se ocurrio una buena idea para distraer a su hermano convenciendo a Una y a Dos de seguirle la corriente

Seis am Phil me permites conosco a alguien que podris hacer esa escena mejor

Phil asi y quien ¿si puedo saberlo?

Una nuestro hermano Tres Sendak

Dos demuestrale como se hace Tres

Tres pero..

Seis porfaavor( poniendo ojos de cachorrito)

Tres (suspiro) esta bien

Fin del capitulo cuatro

Hola lamento la tardansa pero porfin aqui esta el capitulo cuatro bueno el siguente capitulo sera el ultimo no se si tendra secuela en el suguiente capitulo les digo adiosin


	5. Chapter 5

EL DIARIO DE TRES

ULTIMO CAPITULO

BORRON Y CUENTA NUEVA

Phil asi pues adelante quiero verlo

Una animo Tres

Tres ok aqui voy (se aclara la garganta) No soy el hombre que mereces Natasha

solo voy a hacerte miserable mereces alguien para centar cabeza y ese no soy yo

El chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso asi que la pequeña Seis decidio ayudarlo pues sabia que su nerviosismo era porque creia los asustaba pero no era asi al contrario su actuacion era excelente

Seis no me digas lo que quiero Artur tu eres el unico hombre al que he amado y que siempre amare ven Una aqui es donde la hermana entra

Una amm esta bien Natasha papa ha muerto

Seis no (finge desmayo)

Todo el mundo aplaudio mientras Tres agradecia de la mano de sus hermanas el conductor celoso de la actuacion del joven Tres hiso un escandalo

Phil ¿CREEN QUE USTEDES PUEDEN HACER ESTO MEJOR QUE YO?

Seis la verdad si( le quita las llaves y toma el control del vehiculo)

Dos Seis esta gente pago por un paseo siquiera dales uno

Seis no puedo recuerda porque estamos aqui

Dos ay ¿para que me esfuerzo? amm aqui esta el padre de la novia corriendo como loco y miren aqui esta la estrella internacional Avril Lavinge miren si que sabe salta

Tras el loco paseo todos los presentes aplaudieron el recorrido mientras el pobre conductor entra sl auto hecho un desastre y de manera agresiva le quito las llaves a la niña

Phil DAME LAS LLAVES ASQUEROSOGUSANO

Seis mucho mejor Phil pero te falto un poco de énfasis en gusano

Phil me las pagaras

Tres (molesto) no te atrevas a tocarla te lo advierto si le pones una mano encima a mi hermanita te vas a arrepentir

Una oh no no otra vez

Los dos mayores sabian que su hermano menor era el mas tranquilo de los siete pero si alguien se metia con sus hermanos en especial con sus hermanas podia ponerse realmente agresivo a tal grado de olvidarse de que era un caballero y usar la fuerza asi que mejor decidieron bajar del auttobus y seguir su busqueda a pie

Seis miren aya va

Dos vamos por el esta locura tiene que terminar

Desafortunadamente el diario va a dar al rio undiendose por completo y sin que hubiera modo de recuperarlo

Tres no mi diario el diario que tu me diste se ha perdido lo siento hermana debi ser mas cuidadoso

Una tranquilo no fue tu culpa fue un accidente ¿cierto Dos?

Dos si no fue culpa de nadie amm vamos a casa mama debe estar preocupada

Al dia siguiente

Parecia que aquel incidente se habia olvidado pero no era asi la pequeña Seis aun se sentia triste por lo ocurrido pues creia que era su culpa

Seis YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO (se va corriendo mientras su hermano mayor va tras ella)

Tres Seis abre pequeña soy yo ¿estas bien?

Seis(abre) no perdoname Tres(lo abraza y se pone a llorar)

Tres (devolviendole el abrazo) hermanita no llores ¿porque me dices eso?

Seis fue mi culpa que perdieras tu diario yo queria conocerte mejor y y lo saque de tu cuarto se cayo por la ventanapor eso estaba en la calle si estas enojado tienes razon de estarlo

Tres hermanita no estoy enojado no fue culpa de nadie puedo escribir otro ya se de aqui en adelante nos contaremos todo y asi no habra secretos entre nosotros ¿ te parece?

Seis ( feliz ) sigracias te quiero mucho Tres

Tres y yo a ti hermanita

Y asi fue como termino esa rara aventura Una tenia razon solo era cuestion de aprender a escuchar cuando cayo la noche ella le pregunto a su hermanito como habia hecho para que la niña dejara de llorar a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa "aprendi de la mejor" la mayor no hiso mas que sonreir pues sabia que su hermano con o sin personalidades era un gran chico

Fin

Hola bueno aqui el ultimo capitulo esta corttito a diferencia de mis otras historias pero bueno esta esta improvisada las otras las tengo escritas desde antes como ya no recordaba esta serie perol en fin quisas escriba mas pero sera mas adelante cuando termine todos mis fics pendientes no leemos pronto


End file.
